Battle of My Sorrow
by vamplovr93
Summary: this is another band story with bella and edward i just wanted you to know but if you read and review i will write more and take my story farther


B.P.O.V

i was home alone and its been 3 yrs now and thats how long i have been a vampire as well. victoria found me in the worst part of the traumatic state i was in. and she changed me, but right after i killed her and laurent as well and when jacob tried to help it did no good on my broken and unhealing heart. i spent the last 3 yrs looking for HIM and in that time i also started a band as well i came up with the name "When Angels Cry". and today we are going to Las Vegas to preform and we also are going to battle another band which the name we have no clue about.

E.P.O.V its been 3 yrs now that i havent been able to see my love, my angel, my sweet bella. its killing me and my family. my depression has run jasper out of the house, alice left with him and comes back every 3 days. rosalie has stopped talking to me and also she is depressed that i cant get over my self. esme doesnt do her gardening anymore. but i have found a way to put all that sadness in making a band with emmett and alice.our band "the lonely ones". i was the lead singer and emmett on drums and alice is on the guitar and jasper comes in the band when the songs need a keyboard. but we have been requested to play in Las Vegas and we are going to battle against another band we dont know the name. "edward!! time to leave"  
"alice dear you dont need to yell when i can perfectly hear you when you talk normally" i retorted "fine!! well we gotta go unless you wanna be late"  
that got me up i have never been the one to be late to anything.

B.P.O.V "BELLA!!" my guitarist max yelled, i swear she drives me crazy when i tell her not to yell.  
"WHAT!!" i got up and ran to the door.  
"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE"  
"FINE FINE I AM COMING" i jumped into the r.v and we drove off. i was reading my newest book i had purchased "spellfall" it was a pretty good book, it was about this girl being the 13th member of a magical group, and hawk was out to get her power to use it it against the casters. i was in the middle of the battle when Shane grabbed my book from me."HEY I WAS READING THAT"  
he just smiled "i know and you have for the past year and a half you already know whats going on"  
"fine but what do you want"  
"we are trying to decide what song we are going to sing to kick their sorry ass that they ever run into us"  
"shane! i know what song" i jumped up ecstatic "what?" all the members looked at me "Headstrong" they looked like they were gonna attack me. "is that not good" they all shouted "NO THATS THE PERFECT SONG!!" i felt happy that i choose the right song.

E.P.O.V As we were on the way to the show we had to think of the perfect song to play. As i watched my brother play guitar hero the whole way there i thought of the perfect song. when i was going to talk a little pixie interupted."Edward thats the perfect song!" and jasper and emmett looked at me in pity. "the song we are going to play is headstrong the other band wont know what hit them"

TIME SKIP TO THE SHOW B.P.O.V The curtains drew back and both bands were on the stage and i almost passed out. there he was in all his glory my god. HEwas here then i heard a very pixie like voice calling me then i was on the ground. "alice"  
"ohmygodbellaimissedyousomuchandedwardneverletmesaygoodbyeihavemissedyouandiamsosorry"  
"its ok alice i forgive you" she looked at me in shock. "you understood what i said"  
"yes and can you keep a secret for me? you cant tell edward ok"  
"well i can try"  
"good enough ok alice i am a vampire" and then she shook her head in sorrow "i knew that this was going to happen" as i was going to reply the stage director told us that we will be preforming the same songs and that we would sing at the same time. i looked at him in shock they choose the same song we had.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS THE TIME WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS BUT TONIGHT WILL BE DIFFERENT BOTH BANDS WILL BE SINING THE SAME SONG"  
as i got in place i looked at edward and he was starring at me like he just got bad news i turned to look at alice and she had a very sorry look on her face. "TONIGHT THE BANDS THAT WILL BE PREFORMING ARE WHEN ANGELS CRY, WITH THE LEADSINGER iSABELLA SWAN GUITARIST MAX AND ON THE DRUMS SHANE!! AND THE BATTLING BAND FOR THEM IS THE LONLY ONES"  
i stepped up to the mic and so did edward i shot him daggers for leaving me and this is the song i will play.

then emmett and max started playing and i was waiting foe my cue and i noticed that me and edward both had guitars as well now we begin.  
"Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said Now I see the truth, I got doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I▓m out See you later I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that▓s over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Chorus  
(Fuck)  
Back off I▓ll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong we▓re headstrong Back off I▓ll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong I can▓t give everything away I won▓t give everything away

Verse 2  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best I see you▓re full of shit, and that▓s alright That▓s how you play, I guess you▓ll get through every night Well now that▓s over I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that▓s over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Chorus

Verse 3  
I know, I know all about x3  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Chorusbg 


End file.
